


Costume Shopping!

by Trilinklover



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Just a little halloween fic I meant to finish much sooner than october 30th, Shopping for your partners costume, We Die Like Men, also no beta, halloween costume shopping, in any case here yall go, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: Himari and Rimi had decided to go out one autumn day to buy their costumes for Halloween with is later that month!! They decide to put a small twist on it though - they're to pick out costumes for each other!!





	Costume Shopping!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brotective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/gifts).

It is a chilly October afternoon, with leaves slowly fluttering down from their homes upon the branches of trees to the ground. They seemingly float along their path twirling with the wind as they descend. Their well known shades of red, yellow, and orange produce a flurry of color that is unique to this time of year alone .

This is the scene a pink haired girl is dragging her girlfriend through, with a smile expanding ear to ear. Himari couldn’t be more excited because seriously, she’s going Halloween costume shopping with her girlfriend!! What more could she be enthusiastic about really~ The short black haired girl who Himari is pulling along with her is smiling as she is led through the leaves that have finished their downwards spiral. The colored leaves are crushed by their rapid footsteps with small crinkling sounds.

After several minutes of giggling whilst running to their destination they arrive at the mall which they had decided the day before that they would search for costumes in! 

“Rimi, we’re here!! Do you have anything you wanna look for?” Himari asks with a bright smile on her face, spinning around and almost falling over to properly look at her girlfriend.

Rimi lets out a soft giggle at Himari’s clumsiness knowing just how careless with her actions the pink haired girl can be sometimes. “Not really… What about you Himari-chan? Do you have anything in mind for yourself?” 

“Nope~ How ‘bout we look around for a costume or two for each other then we try them on and see how they look! That way we can put a little spin on searching and maybe try something we wouldn’t have before!!” Himari seems rather enthusiastic about her idea, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Rimi of course, couldn’t deny thanks to the look on Himari’s face and nods at her statement. “Okay! H-how about we meet near the dressing room with our picks for each other and try them on then.” 

“ ‘Course!! Now let's get looking!! Ei, Ei, O!!!” Himari exclaims with a bright smile displayed upon her face before essentially racing into the store, tripping on her own feet as she does so. Thankfully, she manages to catch herself before any harm is done and looks back, waving to Rimi to assure that she’s okay before venturing onwards. The short haired girl follows at a more normal pace, ready to begin her search for the perfect Halloween outfit for Himari.

Himari, of course, is drawn to the cuter side of Halloween costumes - more specifically the corny paired costumes. It’s a shame that she’s just looking for something for Rimi… The next best thing of course is the cutesy costumes that she’d just love to see on the black haired girl! 

After shifting through the costumes for a while Himari finds the perfect thing!! An angel outfit!! Rimi certainly is her angel so Himari thinks that it fits~ It is a rather simplistic white dress that should reach to Rimi’s knees, short white angel wings that are rather fluffy in nature as well as a halo, because what would an Angel be without one of those!!

Rimi, on the other hand is drawn to the more… creepy looking outfits. She… decides to steer away from the more grotesque stuff that she was eyeing right as they entered as well as gallons of fake blood for sale. They were… tempting though but she was quick to remind herself that she’s shopping for a Halloween costume for her girlfriend and not something for herself. 

Now that that urge is thrown out of the way Rimi decides to go with a little something that Himari may be familiar with - and it’s not like Rimi couldn’t work her makeup magic on it to make it more creepy than the outfit itself was out of the package. In fact, it was rather tame compared to what she was looking at before!! It’s an ankle length, V-neck, red dress that has two slits up the sides to the mid-thigh. It had come with a stupid little pitch fork and horns but… Rimi has plans to make those better at least. The outfit at least is sure to be in Himari’s comfort zone which is what the short haired girl was going for. 

She gathers the fake blood as well as some craft tools in preparation of making the props at some later date~ She is going to vastly improve those horns and pitchfork if it’s the last thing she does. Ooo she could do quite the make up job on Himari too on the night of Halloween. She wiggles a bit in excitement before nodding to herself - that’s right, she needs to meet with Himari at the changing booth.

And so, with different costumes in hand in the size of the other, they made their way to the changing room!! With a flushed face, Himari arrived there first, holding the pure white angel costume whilst fidgeting a bit. She really hopes that Rimi will like it, or at least be somewhat comfortable in it!! She isn’t left wondering for long as Rimi arrives with a whole bag of materials and the outfit. 

They shared a moment of just looking at each other - green eyes to amber ones - before just giggling and handing each other the outfit to try on. 

“Who should change into it first~? Unless you wanna reveal ourselves at the same time to each other!” Himari asks the shorter girl.

“I think revealing our costumes at the same time should work!” Rimi says with a smile, gesturing to the two changing stalls. With a short conversation about how, when they’re ready they’re gonna open the changing room doors to look at each other on the count of ‘hey hey hoh’ they enter and begin to change.

Getting into the outfits were pretty easy - with Rimi’s only difficulty being with the wings and how to get them on securely while Himari just slid into her red dress like a pro~ Eventually, Himari calls out, her little horns in place and ready to go.

“I’m ready any time you are Rimi~” She grins. She can’t wait to see Rimi in the angel outfit!! It’s gonna be so cute~ 

“O-okay I’m ready now” Rimi calls out a few minutes later, finally being ready to showcase the outfit.

“Okay then!! On the count of Hey, Hey, Hoh!!” Himari says, taking the doorknob into her hand and preparing to open the door of the stall. From her stall Rimi grins a bit at that.

“Hey! Hey! Hoh!!!” And so, with that declaration they both open the doors to see each other!! 

Himari is revealed to have taken down her twin tails and just let her hair splay out around her shoulders. The dress clings to her in all the right spots and she just looks like an adorable version of what could have been the devil! 

Rimi meanwhile is garbed in a flowy white dress that reaches her knees, the wings suspended behind her back are rather small but has sparkles and fluff to it.

Both girls look at the other in their pick and start blushing insanely. Both girls lose the ability to form proper thoughts for a moment before stuttering compliments to each other. 

“Y-you look really beautiful Rimi. You r-really are my angel hehe~” Himari manages to get out, clearly flustered and at a loss for proper thought because wow, her girlfriend looks amazing as an angel and it’ll only be better once the night of Halloween comes and they do each others makeup for the costume as well!

“You also look a-amazing Himari. It looks r-really good on you.” Rimi stutters out, taking in Himari’s compliment by growing more and more red - almost the same shade of intense red as Himari’s dress!! 

Eventually they walk closer to each other in order to check out the outfit a bit closer and how it works on the other. It leads to a whole lot of blushing but it’s work!! 

“Himari, we could tear the bottom of that dress a bit in order to make it seem closer to the devil idealistic we’re going for. I already got materials for a better set of horn and a staff for you as well! The makeup we’ll need to do should be pretty easy as well to pull off with what we already have” Rimi enthuses, glad to have the chance to really dress Himari up like this. That was a really good idea. Himari in the meantime blushes a bit but otherwise nods along with Rimi.

“Yeah! I think the makeup for your look we have as well, some sparkles and lighter colors~” Himari continues with their planning sequence with a smile, moving Rimi’s hair out of the way to give the dark haired girl a quick kiss on the cheek. This causes both of the girls to flush but they don’t really mind that. 

Rimi then turns her head a bit to give Himari a quick peck on the lips, and then backs up with a small smirk across her red face.

“I don’t know about you but I-I think that your being the devil may just influence me to do more things like that.” Both of the girls flush ten times harder at that comment. Himari finally breaks from the stupor it had brought her in to verbally reply.

“Well then i-if you are we should probably change and purchase these right?” And that comment led the two girls to retreat back into their changing stalls and work slowly to get out of the costumes, buying time for the flush on their faces to fade. Eventually, they do leave the room. 

They smile at each other and, with the stuff they are to buy in one hand and nothing in their other hand, Rimi subtly reaches for Himari’s hand and takes it before walking to the checkout line. They purchase their stuff with bright smiles and leave. It really was a productive use of their time right! They can’t wait for Halloween to come~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! This was an idea given to me by brotective here on AO3 when I asked for ideas for writing~ I'm glad I got to finish this before Halloween in my timezone (even if I did rush it a bit at the end lol) 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!


End file.
